


need you

by ShippingThings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: "Decidedly non platonic", 'gay shit to fuel nox', 'what are you wearing', Accidental Sexting, Alex will never forget this, Based on a Tumblr Post, Clothed Sex, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, IT is nipple piercings, Kara doesn't break the phone, Kara is SO awkward, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lingerie, My Tumblr Post, Nipple Piercings, Sex, Sexting, Smut, Texting, Vaginal Fingering, don't look at me, fresh apple juice but no one cares about that, whoop there is is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingThings/pseuds/ShippingThings
Summary: Have you ever thought about the fact that Kara’s awkward ass has probably accidentally sexted Lena, and not like “oh I sent this to the wrong person accident” awkward but “I didn’t realize how what I said sounded” awkward?Well that's what this is.(Don't worry, the awkwardness pays off)





	need you

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://darlinglena.tumblr.com/post/160679938774/lenazorels-darlinglena) I made a few days ago.
> 
>  
> 
> **Don’t look at me. ******

Kara isn’t always the most observant person.

Despite all her powers and heightened senses, she still has a tendency to miss the obvious.

She doesn’t notice when people are being just a little too nice to her, she can’t detect the intentions behind it, she can’t tell when people are flirting, and often times, she doesn’t think enough about what she’s saying, often causing some awkward innuendo for the people around her.

Most of the time this is a quality in Kara that makes her life just a little bit more awkward, leaving her with a sense of embarrassment after it’s over and done with and someone, probably Alex or Winn, explains to her exactly what it is she’d missed or done.

It’s usually not something that get’s her anywhere good.

_Usually._

It starts as a normal conversation. They talk all the time and text even more due to their hectic schedules not always allowing for calls, so it’s not new territory, it shouldn’t be any different.

But Kara isn’t paying attention to everything she says. She’s off guard with Lena.

 **Kara (6:22):** _What are you up to?_

 **Lena (6:23):** _i’m going to this event rn. a gala._

Kara sighs sympathetically, remembering the way Lena had described what the parties she gets invited to are like: _a lot more for backstabbing then any sort of business_ , and knows Lena wouldn’t go if she wasn’t expected to occasionally show up to things.

She makes an attempt at comfort.

 **Kara (6:23):** _Any way I could cheer you up?_

 **Lena (6:24):** _awwww, kara that’s sweet, you can try, but honestly, i just wish i could be wearing anything but this outfit._

 **Kara (6:24):** _What are you wearing?_

Immediately, Kara sees the _Read at (6:24)_ beneath the text, but there’s no attempt at reply automatically. After a few moments of waiting, Kara moves to go scroll through her social media.

Then comes two pings, one right after the other, to notify her of Lena’s response, and she goes back to it.

 **Lena (6:29):** _oh._

 **Lena (6:30):** _it’s um… it’s a dress. shorter than I’m used to._

She giggles, wondering why Lena felt the need to specify that.

 **Kara (6:30):** _I’m sure you look fantastic. You’ve got the legs for it._

 **Lena (6:30):** _you’ve noticed my legs?_

 **Kara (6:30):** _Are you kidding me? Of course!_

**Lena (** **6:31):** _now you’re just saying that._

**Kara (6:** **31):** _I’m not. I notice all kinds of things about you._

It’s true. She does, sometimes they aren’t the most… Friendly, of thoughts, but they are always what Kara considers good. _Flattering_ , but probably verging on inappropriate. Not that Lena ever needs to know about that.

 **Lena (6:32)** : _what kinds of things do you notice?_

 _Uhh._ Kara blanks on anything friendly to say. The only thing that comes to her mind is her eyes, jaw, skin, hands ( _Jesus,_ her _hands_ ), boobs (before Kara had met Lena, she’d never understood the big deal, but then had come Lena, who had a horribly frustrating tendency to wear leather tops that showed just enough to leave Kara’s fingers fidgeting with the need to _touch_ )- Kara cuts off the thoughts, knowing she can’t comment about any of these things.

 **Kara (6:32):** _Shouldn’t you be getting ready?_

 **Lena (6:32):**   _right..._

 **Lena (6:32):**   _i’m not sure if i’m going to go anymore._

 **Kara (6:33):** _What?? Why??_

 **Lena (6** **:33):** _the outfit. i don’t want to wear it. i think i would probably look better in something else._

 **Kara (6:33):** _And you’re not going to go because of it?_

 **Lena (6:34):** _that and... other reasons._

 **Kara (6:34):** _What would you rather wear? And what other reasons?_

There’s another considerable pause, where all Kara does is sit and watch the ellipses appear and reappear, like she’s watching Lena decide exactly what to say.

 **Lena (6:41):** _I think it might be better if I show you._

Another pause.

 **Lena (6:42):**   _do you want that?_

Kara smiles amusedly at her friend’s question, finding it to be the slightest bit odd. What reason would Lena have to be worried over a picture of her outfit? Kara decides to give her a little confidence boost, but not anything that will be too forceful. Lena doesn’t have to do anything she doesn’t want to, even if it’s just sending a picture of an outfit.

 **Kara (6:42):** _If you want to show me, I want to see._

She sends off the message, amusement playing at the corners of her mouth as she sets her phone down, wandering through her loft in search of something to eat. She searches through her cabinets, glances through her refrigerator twice before settling on eating one of the apples on the counter.

She’s just biting into it when her phone chimes, calling her back to the conversation. She turns the phone over in her hand, unsuspecting as she unlocks it. She’s prepared to find a picture of Lena in what is probably a ridiculously flattering dress and- That’s _definitely_ not what she gets.

There’s a loud crunch as the apple in her hand is crushed, sending a spray of pulp and juice across her living room. Kara really can’t be bothered to care about the mess as she yelps, tossing her phone down onto the couch and backing away from it.

There’s a prolonged silence in which Kara tries to figure out exactly what she’s just received, and how she’s lead herself there.

Kara rethinks everything she’s said in the last fifteen minutes and realizes that this is one of those situations where Winn and Alex would be rolling their eyes as they attempted to explain where Kara had taken it from friendly into something else entirely.

That’s when Kara realizes that oh, this situation is a little different. This time it’s not someone Kara doesn’t like hitting on her and her just being too good natured to notice, or her accidentally hitting on someone because she can sometimes be just a tad too friendly. No, this is Kara accidentally hitting on someone she does like and then them returning that attention. _More than returning it._

Kara feels a throb of something warm and aching spread through her.

She’d thought about Lena like this, _a lot_ more than she’d like to admit. Usually, she’d feel guilty for imagining a friend in that manner, but now this is _meant for her_. Lena is _welcoming_ this kind of thing. And to make it worse Kara hadn’t even _noticed_.

Her heart pounds and it suddenly feels thousands of degrees warmer in her apartment as she thinks about what exactly is residing on her phone. How much she’ll be able to see when she picks it back up and _looks_.

She can’t ignore this forever, so she takes a deep breath and slowly moves to recover her phone, turning the screen back to face her and bringing the photo up full screen.

Kara’s mouth goes dry.

_Definitely not a dress._

Lena is on a bed, the picture taken from the lips down (Kara tries hard not to stare too long at the way Lena’s teeth dig into her own lip, her dark lipstick still remarkably in place). The only thing covering Lena’s body is deep red lingerie, leaving the soft expanses of her pale, markable skin somehow even more desirable in stark contrast. Her bra, topped with lace, is loose, just _barely_ cupping her chest, like if Lena were to shift just so, she’d be completely exposed to Kara’s hungry eyes for admiring. The hand not taking the photo rests against her hip bone, fingers barely dipping beneath the waistline of her underwear, like she’s _waiting_.

Kara stares for a little while longer, drinking it in. Her throat goes dry.

 **Kara (6:49):** _Holy shit._

She’s not much of one for cursing, but this situation definitely calls for it.

Lena’s response is immediate.

 **Lena (6:49):** _that good, huh?_

Kara can almost hear the self doubt behind it, knows Lena is spending too long thinking about what the minutes between her responses mean. She feels bad for waiting so long.

 **Kara (6:49):** _Yes. That good._

She pauses, unsure of how exactly to continue this now that she knows it’s happening and knows she doesn’t want it to stop.

She finally settles on something a little cliche, but simple. She needs to _ease herself_ into this.

 **Kara (6:49):** _You’re beautiful._

 **Lena (6:50):** _says you._

Her heart stutters a bit, realization that Lena actually thinks she’s good looking making her more blushing and flustered than she already is. She’s trying to recover when-

 **Lena (6:51):** _what would you do to me if you were here?_

And okay that’s _not_ what Kara would call easing into things.

In a slight panic, Kara closes out of the chat and dials the first person she can think of.

It rings only once before the line picks up.

“Kara?”

“ _Alex._ ”

“Uh, yes?” She responds, sounding hesitant at Kara’s haste.

“I need advice.”

“Now? Kara you know I’m always here for you but I have a date-”

“I accidentally sexted someone.”

“You _what?_ ”

“Yeah, and I really don’t know what to say, but I don’t want it to stop-”

“You did _what?_ ”

“I accidentally sexted someone.”

“ _Who?_ ”

Kara hesitates before answering, “Lena.”

“How did you-”

“I didn’t notice we were-”

“You didn’t notice? Kara how do you just _not notice_?”

“I-”

“What did you just slip and suddenly you guys were talking about…” A stuttering sound. “ _Whatever it is you two are into!_ I didn’t even know you two were sleeping together!”

“What? No! We’re not! Sleeping together! We are _not_ sleeping together!”

“Then how the hell- _Oh my god,_ I’m never going to be able to look you in the eye again.”

“Alex!”

“I don’t _need_ to _know_ about this.”

“Alex! I really need advice! I don’t know how to do this!”

“Well don’t ask me!” Alex rushes, sounding equally as horrified as Kara. “Are you _trying_ to scar me?”

“You’re the only person I could think to call.”

A drawn out sigh. “Okay, _look._ I’m gonna try to block this out of my memory, but just… If Lena is saying _things_ to you - oh God, that’s _gross_ \- then I’m sure she means them, okay? Just try not to overthink it.”

Kara takes a deep breath. “Thanks Alex.”

“Please _never_ bring this up again.”

Alex hangs up and Kara is back to square one.

Then she realizes she hasn’t responded to Lena’s last message, and doesn’t want to scare her off.

 **Kara (6:57):** _Don’t you have somewhere you need to be?_

 **Lena (6:57):** _not when I’m thinking about you like this. that’s probably considered unprofessional._

 **Lena (6:57):** _unless you’d like me to be in public. that could be arranged._

Kara gasps. She’s _definitely_ under prepared for this. She closes her eyes, trying not to let her mind wander too far in that direction. She needs to focus on here and now and stick with simple.

 **Kara (6:58):** _Private is good._

She thinks about it for a moment and then realizes that that might sound like a never to the other option, and gulps before adding:

 **Kara (6:58):** _For now._

 **Lena (6:58):** _confident, are we?_

 **Lena (6:58):** _not that you shouldn’t be. i’m sure you could have anything you wanted._

 **Lena (6:58):** _and i mean Anything._

Kara nearly chokes at the connotation behind it.

 **Kara (6:58):** _Yeah?_

 **Lena (6:59):** _yes. god, yes._

She’s doing okay right now, but she knows the second she has to write more than five words this could go sideways.

She starts attempting to come up with something to say, something that will make it seem like she at least sort of knows what she’s doing. _What do you want me to-_ Delete. _Can I-_ Delete. _If I was there-_ Delete.

Lena seems to sense her struggle, because she picks up the slack.

 **Lena (7:01):** _i never got an answer before._

 **Kara (7:01):** _????_

 **Lena (7:02):** _what would you do to me if you were here?_

Kara takes a deep breath. Lena wants to know about this. She’s asking. It shouldn't be so bad if Kara just tells her how she feels, what she wants.

She wants to. But then the fact that Lena is going to see it and Kara won't be able to gage her exact response freaks her out. She won't be able to tell if what she’s saying is working for Lena just as much as it is for her. Jesus, she doesn’t even know what Lena is in to.

 **Kara (7:04):** _I would…_

Her mind is going in too many directions, doubt blocking off all the paths she truly wants to take.

 **Kara (7:04):** _Do you want…_

She’s doing exactly what she didn’t want to do.

 **Kara (7:04):** _Fingers?_

Kara groans the second after she sends it. _Really?_ _That’s_ the _best_ she could do?

 **Lena (7:05):** _oh my god._

 **Kara (7:05):** _What?_

Kara tries her best to act like she doesn’t know what Lena is talking about.

 **Lena (7:05):** _you’re a writer, shouldn’t you be good at this?_

 **Lena (7:05):** _like... saying exactly what you’d do and how it would feel?_

Kara feels another rush of heat, not at the slight insult, but at the idea of telling Lena everything in detail. Telling her every single more than friendly thought she’d ever had about the other woman and- fuck. She doubts she’d make it very far into writing that before melting into a puddle or dying of frustration.

She takes a deep breath. She’s in no place to do that right now, maybe she’ll try another time, surprise Lena with it. So she can work on it at her own pace and not become an absolute mess in just a few words.

Then she decides that she should come clean and confess.

 **Kara (7:06):** _I have no idea what I’m doing._

 **Lena (7:06):** _but you were doing so good earlier._

Another message comes through, but Kara has to stop before she reads it, trying calm down from the way the subtle compliment makes her feel.

 **Lena (7:06):** _ridiculously good. you got me out of my clothes._

Kara’s legs part subconsciously, and suddenly, she realizes that she needs to be wearing _a lot less_ and be getting touched _a lot more_.

 **Kara (7:07):** _I didn’t realize we were doing this until you sent me the picture…_

 **Lena (7:07):** _what._

 **Lena (7:07):** _kara… you asked me what i was wearing…_

 **Kara (7:07):** _I meant in like a fashion way._

 **Lena (7:07):** _you were flirting with me…_

 **Kara (7:07):** _I was being friendly!_

 **Lena (7:08):** _oh my god… oh my god. so, you… you just went along with this because you didn’t want to say no?_

Kara can hear Lena’s guilt, the accusation aimed at herself and needs Lena to know that her line of thinking isn’t accurate. That Kara does want her. More than she’s comfortable admitting.

 **Kara (7:08):** _NO! Lena, no. Not at all. It’s not like that. I…_

 **Kara (7:08):** _I do like you. A lot. I think about this stuff… frequently. I just wasn’t expecting to ever be in the situation._

The dots that indicate Lena crafting her response; disappear, reappear and then disappear again. It makes Kara’s anxiety kick up in her chest, suddenly worrying she read this completely wrong.

 **Lena (7:08):** _i like you a lot too. you’re on my mind most nights._

The image of Lena in the dark, hand between her legs and Kara’s name in her mouth is enough to make her moan out loud in the silence to her apartment.

 **Kara (7:09):** _so this is still okay?_

 **Lena (7:09):** _more than okay._

 **Lena (7:09):** _but i don’t think_ textin _g is our thing._

Kara feels disappointment start to settle in over her arousal, this is Lena’s way of letting her down gently.

But then comes the next message.

 **Lena (7:10):** _come over._

* * *

The door opens jerkily just moments after Kara knocks, like Lena was _waiting_.

Kara gets hit with the realization that Lena has been thinking about this tonight for longer than her, so she must be close. Especially because they haven’t talked since Kara left her own apartment, which was only five minutes previous thanks to her powers, but still, Lena could’ve been doing -

Seeing her in person is completely overwhelming now, to know that she thinks about things the way Kara does, to know what she looks like beneath those designer clothes. And then Kara is disappointed because she realizes Lena had gotten dressed in the few minutes between them. Now instead of the black lingerie, she’s wearing incredibly tight white jeans and a sheer blouse. Kara hadn’t even realized that she’d been expecting Lena _exactly_ how she was in that picture.

But as if to make up for it, Lena’s green eyes are dark and hungry, raking down Kara’s body like she’s _starved_. Kara’s still dressed from work, slacks and a blazer over a dress shirt, and Lena seems very appreciative of the look as she steps forward, hands coming out to grab Kara in by the front of her jacket.

Where Kara thinks there is going to be some kind of gentle lead in, Lena uses a different approach, yanking her in roughly and pressing their lips together as soon as she can, nearly toppling them with Kara’s height difference. A hands instantly got to Kara’s neck, tangling in the hairs at the base of it as the other one slams the door shut behind them and locks it, getting Kara pressed against the door as she does so. Kara grunts at the sudden pressure against her front, feeling Lena pressed, decidedly non-platonic, against her, as she grinds forward.

Kara gasps as Lena starts to unbutton her shirt, allowing the shorter woman to take the moment of surprise to her advantage, slipping her tongue into Kara’s mouth.

The wet friction of their mouths finally meeting is a _lot_. With the amount of time they’ve been waiting for this, it feels a little too good to be true, like neither of them can believe they’ve just won an award.

Kara can feel lipstick getting smudged across her face as their kisses get messier, but she can’t find it in herself to care when she’s just grateful for their lips to be touching in the first place. She presses her hands into Lena’s stomach, relishing the feeling of just getting to rest them against each other, to not have to worry about what is friendly or not anymore.

“ _Couch_ ,” Lena gasps, barely disconnecting from Kara to do so. “ _Please_.” Lena pulls Kara’s lip between her teeth, then releases it to continue. “ _Need you_.”

They kiss for a few moments, both abandoning the need to disconnect in favor of making up just a little more lost time, before Lena finally separates. When their skin stops touching Kara feels it. She feels the distance in her bones. She feels the blood in her veins pulling her forward, towards Lena, like it’s all she was ever really meant to do.

“Sit,” Lena commands when Kara won’t stop staring, grabbing hold of her arm, pulling her into the living room and then pushing her back onto the furniture.

When Lena is staring down at Kara, she pauses for a moment, squeezes an extra breath in, eyes flickering over Kara like they’re searching. Maybe for a sign it’s a dream, or some fucked up fantasy, or that it’s not really Kara at all, but some impostor. Or perhaps she’s just steeling herself to cross a boundary she cannot come back from. Kara isn’t sure what exactly Lena is thinking, but to reassure her, she reaches out and places a calm hand on her hip.

“Hey… We’ve got time. We can do anything you want. We don’t have to do this. We can just talk if you want. You don’t have to do anything you aren’t ready for. This is all improvisation.” Kara stares up at Lena, hoping she knows that Kara doesn’t want this to be stressful for either of them.

Then there is no more hesitation.

Lena closes the gap between them. Eases her arms around Kara’s neck, and swings her legs over Kara’s hips.

“What are you doing?” Kara murmurs, slipping her hands down Lena’s back and to her ass, palming her through her white jeans, softly. Lena groans into her mouth, grinding her hips forward slowly, the press of their bodies already feeling like _too goddamn much_ through their clothes.

“Improvising.”

Kara is the one to reattach their mouths, sliding the tip of her tongue along the shorter girl’s lips softly. She hums against them when Lena makes another low to high whine, already sounding little desperate.

“Been a while?” Kara wonders aloud.

“Too long. _Fuck_ -”

Kara nips at her neck, one hand on her hip, thumb dipping just below the waistband of her pants.

“ _Way_ too long.”

Kara breathes a laugh into her neck, fingers pressing firmer into Lena’s skin. “You sure you wanna do this?”

“ _God. Yes_ , Kara.”

“Positive?” She teases, hands moving to the button on Lena’s pants.

Lena bucks unevenly when Kara’s hands start to undo them. “ _Yes._ ”

The low laugh that follows does nothing to help Lena’s situation. She pushes her hands into Kara’s hair, riding her lap sloppily, the layers between them making the access to friction difficult. Kara’s fingers dip low into the space she’d freed up, above Lena’s underwear but in between her legs, running her fingertips over the sensitive area, barely grazing anything through the fabric.

“Fuck… You’re _soaked_ ,” Kara sighs, sounding pleased with this fact as she starts teasing Lena slowly.

“Yeah well, you’ve had me waiting for quite a while.” Lena pants, running a hand through her hair.

Kara presses against her more firmly through the black cloth. Lena brings their foreheads together, gasping “ _please_ ,” as the other girl pulls on her bottom lip with her own.

Kara pulls the underwear to the side, pushing a slim finger inside of her.

There’s a loud inhale of breath as Lena allows her head to dip backwards, adjusting to the feeling and _reality_ of Kara being inside of her.

The two sit like that for a few moments, Kara’s eyes bright as she watches Lena experimentally roll her hips forward to fuck herself on her hand. Lena groans as she buries her  face in Kara’s shoulder, the unfulfilling position feels like pure teasing. She jerks harder when Kara starts sucking and biting her neck, marking up her skin. Then it hits her that they are both still completely dressed (minus Kara’s lack of shirt), that neither of them had even been able to wait to get everything off before fucking against the couch. They’d been so completely _desperate_ to get to each other that Kara hadn’t even waited to get her unclothed before she’d started to _fuck her_ \- and then Lena is falling over the edge, coming with a loud gasp as Kara hits the exact spot she needs.

Kara works her through it, not stopping her hand until Lena’s breathing and hips slow down.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re exceptional at that?” Lena questions, laughing in a slightly disbelieving manor.

Blushing, Kara hides her face in Lena’s shoulder. “I, uh… They have.” It’s significantly more flattering coming from Lena though.

Lena’s face falls slightly and she gulps, like she wasn’t expecting to get that answer, and now that she has wants to forget. “Lucky them,” she whispers, looking impossibly sad.

Kara sighs, free hand coming up to trace gentle lines into Lena’s arms. “I think I’m the lucky one.”

Then their eyes meet again, the green of Lena’s eyes so light, wonderfilled and heartbreaking. Kara would do anything for those eyes. They make her feel strong, like she could do anything as long as at the end she could come home to stare into them. Despite their color, they are so remarkably far from the effects of Kryptonite that Kara realized she’d stopped fearing the color all those months ago in Lena’s office.

“I meant it.”

“What?”

“When I said you're beautiful.”

“Kara-”

“No… No really. I- I mean it. And not just when you’re like this. Always. Not just your body. _You._ All of you. People should tell you more. _I should_ tell you more."

Lena’s breath hitches, and for a moment, it looks as though she’s going to cry. “You’re being awfully sappy for a woman with her hand still between my legs.”

Kara’s heart breaks a little. To hear Lena try to deflect attention away from herself, to see the thoughts cross her face, the self loathing concealed by a half hearted joke. “Lena… This isn’t a one time thing. I promise you.”

She gulps and Kara watches as her jaw clenches. “Promise?” she asks, voice cracking.

Kara suddenly is overcome with the urge to make sure Lena never doubts how much she wants this ever again. “I’ll prove it.”

When Lena looks back up to meet her eyes, there’s something else there, the softness of tears falling back into the dark lust of earlier. “Yeah?” her voice betrays her, wavering at the edges.

“Take off your bra,” Kara commands, hoping that taking complete control will allow Lena to feel just how much Kara feels for her. Hoping that maybe Lena will see the way Kara would worships the ground she walks on.

Lena leans back, quirking an eyebrow at Kara in challenge. “ _Just_ my bra?”

It’s more than relieving to see the confidence make a return.

“Just the bra.”

Bringing her hands around her back, Lena unhooks and pulls it out of her shirt in a quick motion, tossing into the space around them, to be forgotten until later.

It’s exactly what Kara wants. She wants to see her nipples straining beneath the shirt- but then Lena is pulling on the shirt, making it taut and leaving little to the imagination when- she takes notice of something _else._

Kara’s jaw drops, hand moving to rest against Lena’s ribcage as she stares.

“You have-”

The dark haired woman smirks, running a hand through her hair as she glances down between them at her own chest.

“I had a bit of a rebellious phase… it seemed like kind of a shame to take them out.” Lena tilts her head, making all of the tangled waves of her hair fall on one side. “You like that, hon?”

Kara can’t formulate a response, mind too busy running through all the possibilities, only to be fueled by the nickname.

Out of all the people Kara had met, she realizes it should be less surprising for Lena to have nipple piercings than it is.

Lena brings her own hand up, just above Kara's own, to massage at her chest, teasing Kara with the sight of covered skin beneath her hand. Fingers start to pinch at the nipple, and Kara can feel Lena's eyes on her as she watches, but she can't be bothered to care, especially not when Lena moves to pull a little on the bar.

Kara takes a deep breath, unable to tear her gaze away.  
The woman in Kara’s lap shifts, moving in to nuzzle at her neck. Kara gasps in surprise as sharp teeth nip at her earlobe, shivers spreading across her own skin.

“You can touch too, you know?” Lena whispers. “ _I want you to touch me._ ”

“ _Lena._ ” Kara hisses.

“Yes, darling?”

Kara curses under her breath, running her hand down Lena’s curves and back up again as she keeps her eyes on Lena’s fingers, free hand easing up over her breast, massaging her expertly. Before either of them know it, Kara’s leaning forward and flicking her tongue, over the fabric, catching Lena’s digits in the crossfire.

There’s a long beat where neither of them do anything but stare heatedly at each other.

“You sure you still want me wearing the shirt?”

Breath shaking, Kara shakes her head.

Lena laughs again, giving Kara a look through her lashes as she moves her hands to the bottom of her shirt and starts to pull up.

Kara’s eyes go to the lines of Lena’s neck for a moment as Lena does and when the shirt is off, her mouth immediately finds a place there, making Lena giggle. Kara can’t help it if she can’t focus for long, everything about Lena is so distracting and overwhelming and _Rao_ , Kara just wants all of her.

Then she’s licking her lips and with a deep breath looks down.

There’s a hitch in her throat.

Her breasts are smooth and full, nipples the same dusty pink as her mouth, small silver bars through each. Collar bones pale and unmarked, a fresh hickey starting to form where Kara’s mouth had just been. Her neck curved and thrown back, freckles that Kara had never noticed suddenly becoming apparent in their close proximity.

Kara wants to take it all in. Memorize the very sight like a photograph in her head. Maybe even know Lena enough to be able to draw out the line of her chest onto paper and capture the image through her hands.

Then Lena arches her back, like she’s _presenting_ for Kara. She _wants_ her to look.

The curve of her body leaning away from Kara makes it even more appealing, maybe it’s the perspective, or maybe now that Kara’s been so close she won't ever let to let her go.

Kara wishes she were an artist, or had taken up photography. It’s a shame to lose this art to the fleeting moment, but she can’t wait for the skills to capture it. Not when her body itches to touch all of Lena at once.

Kara can't wait anymore.

Then Kara leans forward again, repeating her motions from before. Tugging just slightly on the piercing with her mouth.

Lena gasps, hands going to grip the back of the couch. “ _K-Kara_.”

Not wanting to neglect the other side, she takes it between her fingers, pinching and rolling slowly. Occasionally moving direct pressure off it just to circle around, nail bumping into the barbel as she traces circles into her skin.

Flattening her tongue out, she presses it against her for the heat of it, before switching to the other side.

Lena’s hands grip her hair _hard_ , and Kara groans. She assumes that if she was human it would hurt, but she’s not, so it’s all the good kinds of pressure.

Once Kara stops feeling overwhelmed by the top half of Lena’s body, she remembers there’s more, and feels the way Lena is rotating her hips onto Kara again.

Her entire hand is slick, just resting there as Lena attempts to get herself off on it.

Kara groans and then palms at her clit again, stimulating the nerves for a second before slipping her long middle finger back inside, up into Lena’s slick wet heat.

There’s a squeak of surprise at Kara’s sudden movement and Lena’s walls constrict around her.

Lena pulls her into kiss that should be bruisingly hard, but isn’t and Kara chuckles, moving her arms around Lena and pulling her closer, pressing the front of their bodies together.

She breaks away to murmur, “wrap your legs around me.”

“Are you sure?” Lena breathes.

“I’m not gonna drop you.”

Lena reconnects their lips, hands at Kara’s jaw as they move against each other, before finally doing as she’s told. When Kara stands, holding Lena up with ease, the dark haired woman groans, reminder of Kara’s strength sending another jolt of heat to her core.

They make their way through the apartment, stumbling into walls as Lena tugs on her hair and bites at her lips, nails digging into Kara’s neck as they go. A few times they get stuck in one place because Kara gets Lena pinned tight against a wall and lets her rub off on the flat of her stomach.

“Jesus,” she breathes, head knocking back into the wall as she works for the friction. “How often do you work out? Or are you just naturally made of steel?”

Kare just keeps her lips pressed to the hollow of Lena’s throat, hoping to distract from the question, but then Lena’s laugh is vibrating through her and she moves back to look at her face.

She’s smiling, soft and fond. “I already know, Kara. I don’t care about what you can do. I care about who you are, super or not.”

“We’re gonna have to talk more about this,” Kara says, just to watch how Lena’s face falls, but then she gives a particularly hard thrust of her hand, “but later.”

Eventually, they make it into the bedroom, another stop against a dresser, which nearly gets knocked over with the force of them knocking into it, but finally, they collapse onto the bed. Kara slots easily between Lena’s spread legs.

Kara removes her hand, eliciting a long whine from Lena which quickly transitions into a groan as Kara’s thigh takes it’s place.

Lena sobs. “ _Shit._ ” And her back comes off the bed, hands gripping at the sheets, but Kara doesn’t stop. She presses her hands flat to Lena’s hips and holds her down into the bed. There’s a wetness spreading down Kara’s leg from in between Lena’s, but it only serves to urge her on as she presses open mouth kisses across Lena’s chest. She won't be able to wear any of her more revealing wardrobe to work because of the purple red marks forming in Kara’s wake.

Lena’s thighs start to shake and then hitting her second orgasm, and then her third as Kara continues to work her through it.

When she’s finally breathing again, breath coming in sharp pants, Kara rolls off her to lay at her side.

In the silence, Kara brushes dark hairs off of Lena’s sweat damp skin.

Sooner or later, Lena feels alive enough to start a conversation. “I’m kind of glad you’re bad at sexting.”

“I’m not-”

Lena raises an eyebrow and Kara sighs, accepting defeat.

“Why are you glad I’m bad at it?”

“You came over… Although I’m sure I just would’ve invited you over quicker had you been good at it.”

Kara rolls her eyes.

“That’s not to say I wouldn’t like some pictures of you for when you’re in dispose-”

Kara turns to look at her incredulously, blush rising on her cheeks. “You- I-”

“It’s not like you don’t have the one I sent you saved.”

“That’s- I-” Kara chokes up, thinking back to the picture resting in their messages. “… Are you okay with me having it saved?”

Lena’s lip tilts up, eyes getting darker at the thought. “More than okay, and please, feel free to tell me if you ever use it to your advantage.”

“If I ever-” Kara cuts herself off when the realization hits her. “ _Oh._ ” She turns her head back to the ceiling, thoughts infecting her head making the space between her legs throb.

“You aren’t planning on sleeping yet, are you?” Lena questions, looking at Kara with hooded eyes.

Kara blinks. “No?”

“Good,” then Lena is overtop her, arms bracketing the sides of her head, “Because it’s my turn to return the favor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my betas: [Blake](http://blakebat.tumblr.com), who only made fun of me a little, [Ryder](cuddlyreyes.tumblr.com).
> 
> And another thanks to [Nox](canaries.tumblr.com), [Kay](mcggiesawyr.tumblr.com) and [Sarah](planet-krypton.tumblr.com) who all read it and encouraged me to post it.
> 
> And thanks to the people who encouraged me to write it in the first place: [Neve](luthores.tumblr.com) and [Elly](luthoring.tumblr.com) (who saw the post first).
> 
> And I’m probably missing some people who read it for me??? So I’m sorry if I missed you and let me know so I can add you in???
> 
> ANYWAY!
> 
>  
> 
> I thought lena was a top UNTIL I wrote this fic... so... theres that.
> 
> also this fic becomes twenty times funnier when you think about if Lena had just started sending Kara the mocking spongebob meme.


End file.
